


Secret Santa

by fichuntie



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fire dancer ancel, Happy, M/M, canon dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fichuntie/pseuds/fichuntie
Summary: Damen and Laurent wake up and go to an event where Ancel performs.





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MischievousParadox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousParadox/gifts).



> My first secret santa fic exchange. hope the gift is enjoyed~

Laurent shook off Damen’s hold, rustling sheets against bare skin. Damen twisted in the sheets as Laurent sat up on the edge of the bed. Laurent had more muscles now, or at least Damen could admire them more often, as he stretched away with practiced experience in avoiding Damen’s arms in late mornings. His Veretian snake still managed to twist away too early in the mornings, months into their marriage. The long slant of his back was slowly freckling with time spent in the Akelios sun. 

“Come back, darling,” Damen said. 

“One of us has to rule the kingdoms,” Laurent warned. His voice was still husky with sleep, but Laurent seemed as slit eyed and alert as ever.

“It’s the king’s prerogative to sleep in,” Damen curled over his back, pressing a kiss to his bare back. 

Laurent shot him a glare over his shoulder. The effect was ruined by the tangled hair and still flushed look on his cheeks, so Damen grinned back. After so many hours tousled overnight, Laurent barely managed kingly demeanor, a private intimacy only given to Damen. Damen pushed the sheet lower between them. Sunlight caught on his gold cuff, throwing dappled light across the white linens.

“We have a meeting soon,” Laurent said. “I intend to be dressed when we go to see the other lords. I’m sure Akelions have no shame showing up naked for diplomatic requests, but in Vere --”

“We have been handbound for years. Have I shown up at a dinner naked yet?” Damen flopped back on the bed. He glanced down to where Laurent disappeared under the sheets: soft pale flesh that belied his husband’s strength. Tempting. 

“Nikandros tells me not to stop worrying after your stunt in Ios.” Laurent drew himself up, leaving the sheet behind. Damen sat up to take him in, outlined against the balcony light before he retreated into their dressing chambers. Damen flopped back down. He could still smell them from last night.

“Nikandros set up the celebrations in Ios,” Damen said, half muffled in a pillow, “Did he admit that too?” Veretian decor was generally distastefully excessive, but the abundance of bed pillows was acceptable. More than acceptable when slid under Laurent’s slim hips. 

Laurent returned dressed in a chiton, pale blue fabric gauzy. Damen could feel himself stirring at the sight, his husband only the pull of a pin away from him. 

“I arranged for this meeting,” Laurent returned to him. He drew a hand through Damen’s curls and Damen wrapped an arm around his waist, sliding the other up the thigh barely hidden by the chiton. “Including the entertainment.”

 

**

Ancel twisted around, spinning the two ends of the staff so they spun fast enough to create a perfect circle of flame. He’d pushed back his silk sleeves to prevent damage, a carefully tying them with soft gold jewelry for the dramatic performance. 

The whole of the audience was focused on him: his slender torso and his elegant limbs in action. Ancel appreciated the court’s focus on the small details: the red nails, the emerald gems at his neck, the translucent fabrics at his waist tied together with a gold chain, the red paste on his lips. Overall, the entire look was perfect, better even than what he’d hope for when seeking the regent, more polished than what he’d used to charm Lord Berenger. What a perfect ring he would leave if given another chance to pleasure now-King Damianos with his mouth. He smiled. 

Another twist and toss, to finished the performance, and Ancel felt the pleasure and achievement of it. He spun the lit torch so quickly the fire went out, eliciting a gasp from the crowd. Better still: he caught the bright brown eyes of King Damianos across the stage. 

He bowed low, certain to bend his red hair over a shoulder, a wave of scarlet. 

**

“I remember this pet,” Damen squinted at the pet on the stage. He was pretty in the practiced way pets were, but something about his long red hair was familiar to Damen.

“Lord Berenger, have your pet sit with us,” Laurent said. "We may return him tomorrow."

Damen had learned not to trust when Laurent went easily along with his requests, especially when not in bed. He barely paid attention to the dull brown man nodding at the order, so focused on trying to place the pet. 

The pet finished his performance to loud applause. An elegant bow towards the throne with insouciant eyes towards the two kings made Damen think of the pet dipping down to his knees for another purpose. The image almost stirred a memory. Laurent glanced as Damen adjusted his chiton. The pet made his way over to his lord, avoiding a few roaming hands on the journey past the courtiers. In a ruffle of silk, he settled on his lord’s lap. The young man’s contrast was even more striking set against the dull browns. The stern man whispered in the pet’s ear. With each word, the pet’s grin grew.

With a flourish of gossamer fabrics, he stalked towards them. Laurent's smile grew and he squeezed their linked hands. 

Damen looked forward to Laurent’s plans for the pet later that night.


End file.
